


Take My Hand

by courtof12ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Nobody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtof12ravens/pseuds/courtof12ravens
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR TROS***Takes place after the battle on Exegol, when Rey and Ben are traveling to different planets to explore the galaxy. They get to know each other a bit more. Basically, I just enjoy writing conversations between them and only add as much world-building as the plot requires.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Take My Hand

"Tell me something about you."

Ben's hand rested lightly on her ankle. They were sat on the forest floor of a planet not far from the outer rim. Since Exegol, Ben had insisted on showing Rey more of the galaxy. She hadn't needed convincing, but hearing his voice sharpen with excitement did something to her insides.

Currently, they rested a few yards away from the edge of the tree-line, where the Falcon waited. Rey leaned against the trunk of a tree, nerves tingling from the weight of Ben's hand on her calf. "You already know everything about me," she countered. "At least the important stuff."

"I know, but I want to know everything." His mouth quirked into a shy but entitled smile. Once again, Rey had to remind herself she wasn't dreaming. "Tell me the little things. What did you eat on Jakku? How did you survive all those years on your own?"

Something sank inside her, thoughts skittering away from the barrage of memories his words conjured up. Cold lonely nights, hunger pangs clenching her stomach. Long stretches of not speaking to anyone at all aside from exchanges at Niima Outpost. That had been the worst. Feeling like she was the only person alive. Compared to her time with the Resistance and her new home with Ben, Jakku felt like another life. Someone else's life. Old emotions ached within her, whispering that the past few years might not've happened. This was all a dream. No one would ever come for her, she would always be alone -

"Hey." Warm fingers pressed against her cheek, snapping her back to the present. Ben's dark-eyed gaze flicked over her face, mouth tense with concern. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She stared back at him, still lost in time for a second. Absently, his hand brushed back strands of her hair before sliding further to caress her neck. His eyes spoke a wordless apology.

She reached out to touch his arm. "Just makes me more grateful for the present." She smiled, assessing his furrowed brow and still-serious eyes. One thumb rubbed her neck gently.

She twisted to face him, tucking her legs up against her chest. "I ate ration packs mostly, sold by Unkar Plutt. Polystarch bread and veg-meat." Ben shifted toward her too, hand slipping down to brush one of hers. Shivers shot up her arm, her skin a live wire. His expression, always so intense, turned thoughtful.

"It's strange to think about," he murmured, something untethered about his gaze. "All that time I was..." he broke off, jaw working. "And you were on Jakku, scavenging for junk."

A scathing protest rose in her throat before she swallowed it down. She knew he didn't mean his comment in a belittling way, but she couldn't shake the desire to defend her former way of life. Not everyone could have survived like she had. She'd worked hard to stay alive.

Ben must've sensed this because his eyes whipped down to meet hers. "I didn't mean that derogatorily. I meant...I could've easily never met you. It was a miracle we even crossed paths. To think, I might've gone my whole life without ever - " He shook his head, as if to dismiss the idea.

Throat choked with some unnamed emotion, Rey scooted forward and turned her back to lean against his chest. His arms fell around her, hands clasping hers. She buried further into his warmth, feeling his chest fall and rise against her. "Don't forget, laserbrain, we're a dyad." The word alone prompted a smile to steal across her face.

"We were always meant to find each other."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking possibly of continuing this? Not sure, though. I don't know how much time I'll have with school/work, so I couldn't make any time-related promises. I've also never written any kind of series or multi-chapter work before. Feel free to (politely) let me know! 
> 
> Also, don't ask me why that's the title lol. I'm terrible at coming up with them!


End file.
